flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PixelSith64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:PixelSith64 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 06:12, 7 October 2009 RE: Sandbox It's actually all ten parts of the interview with Goyer. I stumbled across them on YouTube, so... I'm surprised you saw them, buried down in the sand as they are. Any ideas on what kind of a page they should go on? BTW, I'm asking opinions: I was thinking about resequencing Season 1#Episodes so the most recent episode is on top, sample here. The idea is that people are most interested in the more recent shows. Comment? -- 17:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Webcasts Take a look at Goyer-Guggenheim-September 2009. If you think it can be improved, do it. Remember, you can't break a wiki!-- 19:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) * I don't know how to do that, although I think I'd like the result. Maybe one of our other editors will read this.-- 02:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) FlashCards: Things You May Have Missed 1. April 29, 2010 - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235935 2. 2:17 - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235938 3. Mosaic - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235943 4. The Three Stars - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235945 5. D. Gibbons - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235941 6. “Blue Hand” - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235937 7. The Doll Photo - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235924 8. The Friendship Bracelet - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235932 9. The Cartoon - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235925 10. The Kangaroo - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235928 11. Janis’ Website - http://abc.go.com/watch/clip/flashforward/SH011579400000/235959/235930 --T. Montalbano 20:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) NBSP (Non-Breaking Spaces) Could you please use an editor that uses ordinary spaces, rather than inserting non-breaking spaces (& nbsp;), as you did in this edit: http://flashforward.wikia.com/index.php?title=Not_Today_bullet&diff=12149&oldid=8344? It makes text hard to read/edit for other editors. Thanks. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 19:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) "Genius" Greetings! I don't spend a lot of time on the blogs. I also don't have much regard for people like anonymous who was rude a few days ago. We don't need people like this. Please don't hesitate to drop me a note if someone acts up. Thanks.-- 02:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Blog Nice job of "tap dancing" around episode 10! -- 14:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) If you can't remember a detail about what happened during an episode, there is always the text of the transcript to help jog your memory. I try to get the raw text uploaded within a day or two. (Click on the link in the infobox.) All nine transcripts are various stages of completion, partly because I've never been completely happy with the way I started (in 1x01) representing action during the Flashes; it's different -- I think -- than the way it needs to be done on Flashes. I'm toying with the idea of using color for Flash dialog; blue won't work because it looks like a link and red is even worse because in looks like a bad link. I'm also trying not to do them all because I don't want others to get the idea that the transcripts are my personal project.-- 16:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Link Colors Is it the blue or the blue on black? If it is the blue on black, is the blue on gray any better? -- 21:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Seems to me I remember reading way back in Windows 3.1 or so that the colors were chosen for maximum comprehension by the maximum number of users. Sorry, I not trying to be preachy. When I first converted from DOS, the light backgrounds drove me crazy, and I was always tweaking my settings to make the backgrounds darker. I eventually gave up. If you're in Windows, you can make some tweaks (some really extreme) for yourself. I'm reluctant to change overall stuff without some concensus from the community. I recommend that you put it on FlashForward Wiki:Ideas and see what people have to say.-- 00:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The colors in Monoco were beginning to bug me, too, so I said what the heck...-- 01:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Review? Looking forward to the review. And posting about my intense dislike for Olivia. - Bryan 19:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Project Flashback I admire your dedication. I may be the only administrator left. I'll help where I can. Sadly, I think the show is history...-- 00:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC)